finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Christensen
Julie Christensen is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is the younger sister of Wendy Christensen and a survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment. Julie was the eighth survivor to die. Final Destination 3 As Julie was attending a senior carnival (despite being a sophomore), she got onto the Devil's Flight roller-coaster. During the crash, it derailed and hung upside-down in a loop. Julie was unable to hang on for very long and plummeted to her death, along with her best friend Perry. However, none of this has really happened yet and Julie is still on the ride. When her sister Wendy freaks out, she gets off to avoid being spotted. Later in the film, Wendy found out that Julie was on the roller-coaster and was next on Death's list. During the tricentennial celebration, Kevin tracked down Julie and she flipped him off. Suddenly, a horse came out of nowhere and hooked its rope around Julie's neck, dragging her around the field and almost impaling her into a harrow. Kevin managed to save her at the last second when he cuts the rope with a sword. But sadly, this action costs Perry's life, because a few minutes after that, she dies after being struck by a flagpole. Death At the end of the movie, Julie is reunited with Wendy and Kevin on a subway train because her father's car failed and she was going to visit Wendy. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition, this being of the subway's derailment. During the derailment, a wheel is knocked out of socket and slams into Julie, projecting her out of the train, killing her instantly. Wendy wakes up and informs Kevin about the crash. Kevin pulls the emergency breaks, but they do not work and the train continues to travel along the tracks. Shortly before the credits roll, loud crashing and metal screeching can be heard. It can be assuthumb|right|350px|Julie's Deathmed (since the train didn't stop and Wendy saw several clues foreshadowing the derailment) that Julie died. Signs/Clues *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *In Julie's photo, she flips off Wendy before taking a picture, and there's a horse in the background. However, this death was intervened by Kevin. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Julie is whacked by the wheel an d all the survivors die, and then the credits roll. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Julie's on the same train Wendy and Kevin are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Julie didn't die would be baffling. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate but it is non-canon. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination so there is still the slight possibility that they have not died. *In the opening scene a merry-go-round's reflection is spinning out of control. This refers to her death that was intervened. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Category:Fell In Premonition